Human nature
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: "El infierno no tiene límites, ni queda circunscrito en un solo lugar porque es infierno, es aquí donde estamos y aquí donde es el infierno tenemos que permanecer…." Doctor Fausto de Marlowe .
1. Bobby (LealtadEnvidia)

**_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Supernatural, solo el fic._**

**aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".

* * *

**_La envidia es aquel sentimiento o estado mental en el cual existe dolor o desdicha por no poseer uno mismo lo que tiene el otro, sea en bienes, cualidades superiores u otra clase de cosas. La RAE la ha definido como tristeza o pesar del bien ajeno, o como deseo de algo que no se posee._**

_"__En 1589, Peter Binsfeld Asoció un demonio para cada pecado capital, él asoció la envidia al demonio de Leviatán, Bobby recuerda haber leído el libro sin tomar mucho en cuenta sus palabras y sin pensar mucho en ello, los pecados capitales habían sido un mito incluso para los cazadores más experimentados."_

_Años después Bobby moriría en manos de un Leviatán, cuidando aquello que envidiaba con fervor sin saber que ya lo poseía_

Bobby jamás pudo darse a sí mismo el valor para tener hijos, el miedo a convertirse en su propio padre se había mantenido constante en su cerebro durante todo su matrimonio y su propio alcoholismo tras la muerte de su esposa había sido todo lo que necesitaba para saber que jamás podría ser padre.

Entonces se volvió cazador y entonces conoció a John Winchester.

John Winchester era todo menos un buen padre, eso es todo lo que podía pensar, el hombre bebía en su casa hasta caer dormido en su sofá por días, llorando por su esposa muerta sin pensar en sus niños, cazando de ciudad en ciudad mientras sus niños lo seguían como cachorros bien entrenados.

Bobby no podía imaginar cómo un padre podía poner cualquier cosa por delante del bienestar de sus hijos, él sabía que John era un buen hombre, un gran hombre, pero Bobby jamás pudo perdonar al hombre que crio a Dean y a Sam Winchester como guerreros.

Secretamente Bobby envidiaba a John, sus dos pequeños hijos eran todo lo que Bobby podía soñar, Sam era inteligente y dedicado, siempre hambriento de amor, buscando aprobación en cualquier figura paterna que pudiera encontrar, su esposa lo abría amado.

Dean por su parte era un pequeño niño sarcástico y descarado, robando los chocolates que Bobby escondía de vez en cuando, tomándose sus cervezas, Bobby hubiera disfrutado arruinando al muchacho, mimándolo, felicitándolo por las chicas que conseguía, enseñándole como arreglar su propio auto.

Sam y Dean eran todo lo que alguna vez deseo y todo lo que jamás tuvo y todo lo que John nunca apreció.

Dejándolos a su suerte en moteles baratos, en iglesias al azar con compañeros de caza, en el Bar de Hellen y con él de todas las personas.

Enseñándoles a cazar, a odiar, a temer a no confiar en nada ni en nadie más que en ellos mismos.

Bobby le guardó rencor hasta el su último día de vida por eso, pero ninguna aversión que pudiera sentir por John pudo mantenerlo alejado de los Winchester mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto, arrastro a John Winchester fuera de su casa a punta de escopeta más veces de la que pudo contar y muchas veces hiso lo mismo con Dean y muchas menos con Sam.

Pero siempre volvían y el siempre los recibía.

Se mantuvo fiel a los Winchester, como el mejor amigo de John, como el confidente de Sam, como el pilar de Dean, como el padre de sus chicos.

"Bobby es lo más parecido a un padre que alguna vez tuvimos"

"La familia no termina en la sangre"

Bobby se mantuvo fuerte, siempre del lado de sus chicos, siempre cuidando de ellos, a través de su infancia, en su adolescencia, luego de la muerte de John…

La muerte de John fue uno de los grandes regalos del hombre para sus hijos y el propio Bobby, y es que la muerte de John permitió a Dean seguir viviendo.

Y Bobby no sabía cómo podría seguir viviendo cuando uno de sus muchachos estaba muerto.

Bobby vivió cada pedacito de su vida entre la caza y sus chicos, recolectando piezas de autos, para reparar el impala, comprando libros para Sam, comprando esas terribles películas de kung fu que sus chicos amaban, manteniendo pie en el refrigerador, comprando vegetales porque Sam no comería otra cosa.

Y porque amaba a sus chicos, siempre leal, siempre atento, siempre cuidando sus espaladas.

Hasta el último día de su vida eh incluso después, porque si había una buena razón para ser fuerte en el mundo, para seguir luchando, para dar hasta el último aliento, entonces esa razón eran Sam y Dean Winchester.

Y es que Dean era cada día más parecido a su padre y cada día parecía cerrarse un poco más pero Bobby aun podía ver al chico al que le enseño a cazar venados en el bosque.

Y Sam era el anticristo y abrió las puertas del infierno y era adicto a la sangre de demonio pero Bobby aun podía ver al chico adicto a la literatura pesada hambriento de amor.

Bobby amaba a sus chicos más que a nadie en el mundo, eran todo lo que tenía y todo lo que deseaba tener al final.

"Porque él jamás pudo ser padre, pero crio a estos dos grandes chicos que crecieron para ser héroes"


	2. Gabriel (AdmiraciónPereza)

**_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Supernatural, solo el fic._**

**aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".

* * *

**La pereza (en latín, ****_acidia_****) es el más «metafísico» de los pecados capitales, en cuanto está referido a la incapacidad de aceptar y hacerse cargo de la existencia de uno mismo.**

_"__Belfegor es un demonio que ayuda a la gente a hacer descubrimientos. La seduce a través de inventos ingeniosos que supuestamente les proporcionarán riquezas. Según demonólogos del siglo XVI, su poder es más fuerte en abril. El arzobispo y caza brujas Peter Binsfeld creía que Belfegor tentaba a la gente a través de la pereza."_

_Gabriel leyó esto a través de Wikipedia, maravillosa increíble Wikipedia, siempre llena de conocimiento para aquellos que no quisieran hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva y larga, el rió con fuerza al pensar que este tipo de conducta era exactamente a lo que se refería Binsfeld cuando dijo que Belfegor seducía al ser humano al pecado a través de la pereza y el descubrimiento._

_Y no podía ser tan malo después de todo, el no tenía nada en contra de los demonios y lo cierto es que Abril era su mes favorito del año._

Gabriel admira a los Winchester.

La forma en que luchan con uñas y dientes contra algo que no podrían aspirar a entender y mucho menos enfrentar.

La forma en que se miran entre ellos, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo, como si el cielo y el infierno pudieran hacer todo lo que quisieran y aun no fuera suficiente para separarlos.

La forma en que cada pequeña partícula que compone a uno sintetiza al otro.

Pequeñas criaturas efímeras, dando la vida por el otro.

Gabriel admira a Dean, el hermano mayor.

Siempre fuerte, siempre dispuesto a cualquier cosa para cuidar de su hermano pequeño, como si evitar el apocalipsis fuera un pequeño bono luego de salvar a su hermano de sí mismo y todo lo que lo rodea.

Gabriel piensa que si él hubiera hecho las cosas como Dean, muchos de sus hermanos no tendrían que haber muerto, pero él no las hizo entonces y no las hará ahora y tal vez no las hará en el futuro.

Y es que las cosas están bien como están para él. Y tal vez solo tal vez las cosas se arreglen solas.

Gabriel admira a Sam el pequeño niño rey.

Siempre luchando en contra de lo que no puede corregir, tratando de deshacer lo que ya está hecho, tratando de ser más grande de lo que ya es, haciendo estos pequeños grandes esfuerzos por hacer lo correcto, por salvar el mundo, por salvar a su hermano.

Gabriel piensa que la tierra tan bella como es sería incluso más bella si él tuviera el corazón de Sam, si encontrara placer en arreglar la vida de las personas que merecen un poco de felicidad en vez de burlarse de las personas que merecen un pequeño castigo.

Sería un gran tributo a la creación de su padre.

Pero la vida es tan fácil de esa forma, divirtiéndose con los placeres que ofrece a tierra, sin preocuparse de los pequeños problemas que tienen sus habitantes.

Y es que la vida humana es tan efímera que no vale la pena el esfuerzo.

**La pereza, es decir, la pasión de la inacción, tiene, para triunfar, una ventaja sobre las demás pasiones, y es que no exige nada.**

Jaime Luciano Balmes _(1810-1848)_

Gabriel admira a Mary la madre abnegada y la esposa amorosa.

Como su vida giraba en torno a sus hijos y su esposo incluso después de su muerte, la forma en que este pequeño ser, insignificante y frágil pudo amar tan profundamente, más profundamente de lo que él jamás se ah sentido en su larga vida.

Gabriel piensa que el podría encontrar a alguien a quien amar de esa forma, un ser humano, uno de sus hermanos. Alguien por quien dar su vida.

Pero el amor es una cosa complicada y dolorosa, que toma todo lo que eres y lo cambia en algo irreconocible.

Y la cosa es que puede o no puede gustarte el resultado.

Pero Gabriel simplemente no está dispuesto a gastar su tiempo en una apuesta que puede que no vaya a ganar.

**Arriesgarse atrevidamente,  
es ya ganar; ya mi obra está  
medio terminada. Las estrellas  
brillan para mí solas; sólo  
para el perezoso es de noche.**  
Goethe

Gabriel admira a John el guerrero.

La forma que lucho a cada paso de su existencia limitada en la tierra, con determinación, sin bacilar, la forma en que no se rindió en el infierno de todos los lugares, porque lo perdió todo pero conservó su determinación como su mejor arma y escudo.

El piensa que esa decisión podría salvarlo algún día, elegir un bando y dar todo por él, pero no lo hace, toma un respiro profundo y se deja acurrucar por el placer del descanso.

Y es que la vida está bien de la forma en la que es, en unos años más, él ni siquiera recordará nada de esto, en unos años más, todos los Winchester estarán muertos, la eternidad es demasiado larga como para preocuparse por estas pequeñas cosas.


	3. Sam (MiedoAvaricia)

**_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Supernatural, solo el fic._**

**aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".

* * *

**_«Avaricia» es un término que describe muchos otros ejemplos de pecados. Estos incluyen deslealtad, traición deliberada, especialmente para el beneficio personal, como en el caso de dejarse sobornar._**

_"__Mammón es el demonio de la avaricia, de la codicia y el materialismo. Él, que según el jesuita Peter Binsfeld es uno de los "Siete Príncipes del Infierno", es el demonio ante el cual se arrodillan todos aquellos esclavos del dinero que habitan en el mundo consumista de la actualidad."_

_Sam es un hombre inteligente, lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que la avaricia y la codicia no solo habitan el mundo del dinero, pero la cosa es que, cada vez que comienza un nuevo camino en su búsqueda de poder él prefiere mantenerse en la ignorancia que pensar en su miedo de convertirse en algo demasiado obscuro como para volver atrás._

Sam ah vivido toda su vida a través de los parámetros que los otros esperan para él, la sociedad espera que estudie y busque un trabajo decente, Su padre esperaba su lealtad siega y compromiso con el trabajo familiar, su hermano espera su eterna compañía y su sinceridad incondicional, el infierno espera que lidere su ejército o que muera horriblemente para servir como ejemplo, el cielo espera su caída al lado de Lucifer, Lucifer espera que sean uno.

**Avaricia es vivir en  
la pobreza por miedo  
a la pobreza.**  
San Bernardo de Clairvaux

Sam trata de seguir cada uno de los parámetros que son entregados a él, siempre con la idea de que cualquier camino que decida tomar es suyo y solo suyo pero lo cierto es que siente miedo.

Porque la escala de las cosas es demasiado grande y cada decisión que toma siempre tiene la decisión de otro por sobre la suya y teme que jamás pueda decidir por sobre su propia vida, porque él es demasiado débil, demasiado pequeño en comparación con todo lo que está por encima de él, por sobre todo teme que jamás podrá tener su propia vida porque es demasiado débil para tomar las riendas de ella.

Se siente impotente y pequeño y toma decisiones precipitadas y es entonces cuando comienza a sentir el hambre.

Un vacio en lo más profundo de su alma buscando a ser llenado, siente hambre de poder, un hambre que ningún tipo de entrenamiento o conocimiento puede darle.

Es tentado por cualquiera que pueda darle este poder.

Ruby es una elección tan buena como cualquier otra, le da una razón de vida luego de la muerte de Dean y su sangre le da una sensación de poder que no había sentido nunca.

El sabe que no está bien y que está traicionando a Dean y a Bobby y a cada cazador en el planeta, pero no puede parar y él lo desea, lo desea tanto que gran parte del tiempo simplemente ignora la pequeña sensación de malestar que viene con cada trago de sangre.

La sangre borra todos sus miedos, por un tiempo y se siente seguro, tan seguro que se deja llevar por el poder, y es que después de todo.

Él es solo humano.


	4. Lucifer (RencorSoberbia)

**_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Supernatural, solo el fic._**

**aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".

* * *

**_La Soberbia u Orgullo consiste en una estima de sí mismo, o amor propio indebido, que busca la atención y el honor y se pone uno en antagonismo con Dios_**** (Catecismo Iglesia Católica 1866)**

_"__Peter Binsfeld, obispo y teólogo alemán, basándose libremente en fuentes históricas del Cristianismo, asoció cada pecado con un demonio que tentaba a la gente por medios asociados al mismo pecado. El pecado de la soberbia cayó en los brazos de Lucifer, la soberbia es también el origen de los pecados y se cree que comenzó con el deseo de Lucifer de ser más grande que Dios."_

_Lucifer odia a los seres humanos, pequeñas criaturas insignificantes, siempre pensando que entienden sus razones, culpándolo por todo lo malo que ocurre en el mundo, siempre creyendo que están por encima de él, evadiendo sus responsabilidades, ignorando el mal que reside en su naturaleza._

Lucifer sabe que su padre está equivocado, los humanos son criaturas despreciables y no merecen el respeto que su padre espera que los ángeles les brinden.

Son imperfectos, nada comparado con la majestuosidad de los ángeles, el poder de los Leviatanes, la grandeza del universo, con la belleza de la tierra.

**_"_****_La soberbia no es grandeza sino hinchazón;_**

**_y lo que está hinchado parece grande pero no está sano"_**

_San Agustín_

Los seres humanos están llenos de defectos y su naturaleza es odiosa, llena de pequeños deseos egoístas e inseguridades precarias, tan débiles que solo se necesita un pequeño empujón para que caigan.

Lilith es la prueba pero su padre no puede verlo como él hace.

Al final él cae.

En lo más profundo de la creación de su padre.

Donde su corazón se ensucia.

Donde caen las almas obscenas humanos que su padre decide olvidar.

Lucifer decide condenar la creación de su padre.

Los humanos son tan simples, tan patéticos, tan fáciles de influenciar que es casi hilarante.

La raza humana comienza a evolucionar poco a poco, hormigas aspirando a ser dioses, seres despreciables destruyendo la tierra, él precioso regalo de su padre.

Cuando salga de su jaula, destruirá a todos y cada uno de ellos y restaurará la tierra.

Sam Winchester no es parte de la humanidad, es parte de sí mismo, el puede aspirar a la perfección de los ángeles, ellos pueden ser uno, Lucifer puede borrar las pequeñas manchas de los humanos implantados en la piel de su contenedor.

Destruirán juntos a la humanidad y tal vez entonces su padre pueda entenderlo.

Tal vez entonces podrá sentirse completo otra vez.

**_"_****_El orgullo es tan odioso al Señor como a los hombres"_** Eclesiástico 10, 7

Sam no lo entiende, aferrándose a su origen, resistiéndose a lo que redice en ambos, Lucifer lo ama de todas formas, porque Sam es tan perfecto como un ángel, digno del ángel más hermoso de la creación y él sabe que lo que siente no puede ser soberbia como no puede ser narcicismo.

Y es que el pecado es solo humano, la soberbia es solo humana y él sabe que no puede ser parte de la obscuridad y la suciedad de la que fueron creados lo hombres.


End file.
